Can you see me now ?
by UniqueBlue
Summary: When A 15 Year old girl develops mutant powers during a bad run in with a street gang, Her parents send her to Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters, Her life changes forever (In a good way)
1. Going Ghost

My Name is Kayleigh Erin Ray, I'm 15 Years old and I am a mutant, My Power is Invisibility. This started 2 months ago when I was walking home from my friend's house, It was dark and cold, People at my school would say a group of thug would come every night to rob and attack for money or jewelry or whatever that looks valuable. I Was all alone walking past the poor looking apartments, then I heard footsteps behind me, I Turned around and saw a tall guy who looks like he's about 22 and his other 3 friends look like the same age as they're leader, They stared down at me with a creepy smirk and I stared back up at them. "What do you want from me?" I Asked in a scare, angry tone. "Oh nothin' much, But Your Money" said the blonde thug. One of them picked me up and tried to go into my pockets, I Kicked him in the nuts really hard and punched the one who was going into my pockets right in the jaw and broke free thanks to years in Karate class. "Get her!" their leader yelled. I Ran as fast I could, I Ran into an alley, I Was trapped, they finally caught me, I Was scared and closed my eyes, They tried to jump on me and beat me up until I heard one of them say, "Hey where'd she go?" I opened my eyes and I Saw that my arms then my whole body, "I Have turned invisible! OMG I'm, I'm Mutant!" I said in my thoughts. As the boys looked to see where I was, I Punched one of them in the stomach then in the face. They were scared, I Kicked another in the back, I Reappeared "Didn't your mothers teach you it's wrong to pick on girls" I said with a fearless look on my face. "Come on guys! Let's leave this muty freak before she does something else " The leader said frightened as him and his crew ran off. I Walked out of the alley and was surprised of what I did.


	2. How to tell you parents you're a mutant

I Returned Home safely, My mom ran to me and hugged me, "Are you alright sweetie , I Was so worried, what happened to you ?!" Mom said in scared voice. "I Ran into a couple of thugs but I handled really the situation really well" I Explained. My mom's eyes got big in surprise, "Really?! What'd you do?" She asked. "Mom, remember when I've been taking Karate lessons for a couple years, that's how". My mom smiled at me, "oh I am so proud of you sweetie, wait till I tell your father when he gets home from work". I Rubbed the back of my neck nervously, " um yeah mom, I have something else to tell you, Karate wasn't the only thing I did" My mom raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" she asked. "I also went invisible while I was fighting them back" I added. "So wait! Are you saying you saying you're a mutant?!" "Yes mom" I Replied. I Cringed my shoulders and closed my eyes hoping she freak and throw me out. "Wow I Knew this day would come" she said in a calm voice. I Opened my eyes quickly and replied with a "Huh?". How can my mom be actually calm the fact that I told her that I was mutant. When my dad came home, I Ran Upstairs and went into my room. "Hi honey" He said as he kissed my mom. "Hi Honey, how was your day ?" My mom asked. "Fine" he replied. "Listen Collin, I Have to tell you something" He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, what is it Tracey?" My mom took a deep breath and I Was listening from upstairs. " Our Daughter just told me that she's a mutant" My dad gave my mom a blank stare and shook his head. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME OUR DAUGHTER IS A FREAK?!" He Yelled. My heart dropped when he said that and I Felt like crying. "SHE'S STILL ARE DAUGHTER COLLIN!" She yelled back. My dad huffed and Brushed his hair back in frustration "YOU KNOW WHAT I… I… UGH, I Can't believe this!" He went upstairs to go to his room and Passed my room and didn't bother to speak to me, He slammed the door making me cringe. I Wasn't really surprised at reaction.

** I will finish that 3rd chapter by friday, I'm currently writing the 3rd chapter in my notebook, i'll finish it by friday cuz it takes alot of thinking :)**


	3. Leaving to go to mutant school

I Was in my room reading my book, that's when my mom came in, "Kay, There is this institute called, Xavier for gifted youngsters and there are students there that have mutant powers just like you, We got a call from someone asking for you, his name is Professor Charles Xavier. He said that you can go there to learn to control your powers. Would you like to go there Kayleigh?" "wow mom that sounds great, when can I go?" "In two days, it's in Bayville new York. I'm gonna send you on a plane to new York, how do you feel about this Kay ?" "I don't know, what about my friends and school ?" I Said with a worried look on my face. "Here is my cell phone, you can have it and you can call your friends or at home, oh and about school, your transferring to Bayville high, I Sort things out with your school and your new school in new York. I'm sure you'll make great friends" I Smiled slightly, "yeah mom, I hope so too" "Mom smiled. "Goodnight Kay, I Love you" I Love you too mommy" I Replied. She closed my door quietly. I Turned off the lights and thought to myself, "I Wonder what it's gonna be like over there, I Have to go to a new school, make new friends, hmm maybe things will go well, I don't know, I'll See." I Finally turned my lamp and went right to sleep.


	4. From Philly to new york

**Sorry it took so long, I Was trying to make this chapter as long as i can. Enjoy! :)**

2 Days Later:

Today was the day I go to Bayville, New York. I Said goodbye to my family and friends and to philadelphia, I Promised to call my mom & best friend Ellie While at Bayville. I Got on the plane and listening to music, I Looked out the window and looked at clouds until i fell asleep and took a nap. I Woke up when the pilot said it was time to get off. I Grabbed my luggage and walked in then out of the airport. While I Was waiting for the taxi to arrive I Looked up at the sky and saw what a beautiful day it was, the sun was shining, the clouds were pretty and the birds were flying gracefully. The taxi finally pulled up and I Got in, I Told the driver I Wanted to go to Xavier's school for gifted youngsters. As I was Riding in the taxi I Looked out of the window, my eyes widened in amazement, It was the most biggest city I've ever seen, The building were shining, sparkling and humongous, The People walking fast looked so busy, the street were huge and there was more graffiti on the side of the houses than there was back at home. When we finally arrived to the institute, It was the most biggest, most beautiful mansion I've ever seen. I Paid the driver with the money my mom gave me. I Got out of the taxi and stood in front of the mansion, my stare was the stare of amazement. I Went up the stairs slowly as my heart was racing, I Went inside and my jaw just dropped, the place was ridiculously beautiful and to mention huge. As i stood there with my mouth open wide and my eyes just staring everywhere. A Bald man in a wheelchair rolled up to me and I Snapped back to reality. "Hello Kayleigh, welcome to have you here, i'm sure that you will like it here as much as my students do." He said with his hand clutched together. I Looked down at him, "Yeah I Hope so" I Replied. A Girl with red hair walked in, "Hi Professor, is this the new girl?" The professor turned to the red haired girl. "Yes, can you please show her to her new room ?" "Sure" She replied. I Grabbed my luggage and followed her into the hallways, that's when we started a conversation. "My name is Jean Grey, sorry i forgot to introduce myself as soon as i walked up" "It's alright, My name is Kayleigh Ray" "Cute name" she said with a smile. "Thanks, I Wish my name would of been Erin instead of Kayleigh " I Replied smiling back. "So what's it like living here Jean ?" I asked. "Oh it's great here, i'm sure you'll love it here. I Looked at Jean, "You know it's kinda weird , My mom, the professor and you, all said the same thing" I Chuckled and so did Jean. We finally got to my room, I Opened the door, it was a nice sized room. "So I Guess i'll start unpacking, it was nice talking to you Jean." We smiled at each other, "It was nice talking to you too Kayleigh, Hey, would you like to meet the other after you finish unpacking?" Jean asked. "Sure, I'd like to" I Replied. "So i guess i'll see you later Jean" "Yeah see ya later" She replied. She walked away from the room. I Thought to myself for a moment, Wow she was nice, I Hope I get along with the other mutants the way i got along with Jean." I Had a smile on my face after i thought that, I Started to unpack my stuff.

**I Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I Will start to write chapter 4 tomorrow in my notebook, it's gonna take awhile to write it. Stay tuned for chapter 4 :)**


	5. The Kitten, The Ghost and the Fuzzy Blue

**I'm so sorry it took a while but here it is. P.S. I wasn't able to get Kurt's accent right so i did it the other way, Hope you enjoy :)**

After I Finished unpacking my stuff, I Went to go find the bathroom, while I walking I Bumped into a girl with brown hair and blue eyes, "Oh Like sorry" she apologized. "It's alright" I Replied. She looked at me puzzled, "Hey like I've never seen you before" "That's because I'm new here" I Replied. "Like Really? Awesome, By the way my name is Katherine Pryde but everyone calls me Kitty" She Introduced. "My name is Kayleigh Ray" I introduced back. "Nice to like meet you, so what is like you power?" Kitty Asked. "I Can go invisible" I replied. "Cool, so like where are you going?" "I'm trying to find the bathroom" " I Know where it is, like follow me" I Followed Kitty to the where the bathroom was. "Thanks Kitty" I Said really fast really fast as I rushed into bathroom and slammed the door. "Uhh Your like welcome" Kitty Replied as she was talking through the door. "So, you can go invisible right?" Kitty asked. "Yeah, Why" "I Can phase through walls and stuff" really ? Cool" "Yeah, Like If you had my powers too, you would be a ghost mutant." "I Know Right" I Agreed while I laughed. I Got out of the bathroom when I was finished, me and Kitty got along well, we walked through the hallways and to the kitchen as we were having a conversation, We sat at the table and talked about how we got our powers. "Whoa, that like sounds so scary that you almost got beat up by those jerks" Kitty Commented. "Yeah, they freaked out and ran off after I went invisible and kicked their butts" I Explained while I laughed with Kitty. "It was like so funny when you said you kicked one of them in the groin" We both laughed together, we both got along and we became great friends. "I Got my powers when I like was 13, I Started having headaches and stuff. I like Fell through my bed and into my basement one time when I was asleep, I like so scared" Kitty explained. The Conversation between me and Kitty broke with someone popping out of nowhere, there was an awful smell from the clouded smoke that someone appeared from, that someone was a boy, he had blue fur all over him, long shoulder length hair, a long tail, yellow eyes and not to mention he was very cute. "Ahhh" I Screamed, I Fell out of my chair. "OMG Kayleigh! Are you like alright?!" cried Kitty. "I'm Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you" He apologized. "Kurt! That was like so rude, Kayleigh is new here" Kitty Yelled. "Oh sorry, I didn't know we had a new recruit here, my name is Kurt Wagner" "Nice to meet you, my name is Kayleigh Ray" We greeted as both shook hands. "So what brought you here?" Kurt asked. "Well, let's just say I can disappear when you're not looking" I Explained. Kurt's eyes widened and gasped. "Are you saying you can teleport like me?" I rolled my eyes and laughed a little. "No I can go invisible and plus not to brag or anything but I'm a pro at karate" "Oh Really?" Kurt replied with a smirk and one eyebrow raised, "Would you like to prove that in the danger room" "danger room? What's that?" I asked. "it's where we train" Kurt explained. "Oh, well can you take me to it?" I asked. "Sure, hang on" "Alright" I Agreed. We teleported to the danger room and boy it was big. "Wow this is the danger room?! It's huge" I said with amazement in my voice. "Yup it's not easy though" "Why do you say that? I Asked. "You have to go pass these obstacles and destroy these machines and robots" "Wow, that sounds really cool" " Ja, I Know right, it's the same thing with the backyard" "Really? Wow " Kurt cringed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh yeah, there something else I forgot to tell you, Before we go to school, we do training" My eyes widened. "WHAT ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" I Yelled. Kurt Shrugged, " yup, but hey that's just how it is here" Kurt chuckled. "Ah great" I Pouted.


	6. School Day

OMG Guys! I'm so sorry that i didn't post this lately, i've been really busy. Anyways I Hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)

I Do not own the X Men evolution characters

The Whole weekend I met the other mutants, turns out the reason why there were only a few people in the household is because they were on some kind of mission. I Called my mom but for some reason I felt like her and dad were hiding something from me because parents just don't take the fact that they're child is a mutant just like that, I don't know, I just think it's kind of weird. Anyway, I Called my best friend Fallon, I told her I went to boarding school but she actually doesn't know I'm a mutant. I Hung out with Kitty yesterday at the mall, she looked at some shoes and I Was in the video game store, I Don't think she was interested in video games as much as I was. Anyway, after morning training, I went into my room to get ready for my first day at Bayville High. I put on my purple crotched cold shoulder top with my dark blue jeans and black converse, I Wore my hair down, put my Hello Kitty necklace on and I Was ready to go, "Kay! Come on! Jean is giving us a ride to school!" Yelled Kitty. "Alright, I Coming!" I Replied. I Grabbed my bag and rush out of my room. When I finally got outside and into jean's jeep, I Saw Kurt who was sitting in the back with me, he looked different because this morning at training, he was blue and fuzzy, "Kurt ? Is that you ? You look different." I said with a confused look on my face. "Oh I Forgot to tell you, This watch called an image inducer can make me look like a regular teenage boy" He explained. "Oh wow" I Said. "We try not to use our powers in public" Said Jean. "Not even on our enemies?" "No, Not even on our enemies" Replied Jean. "but when they're not looking " Kitty added as she giggled. "oh okay, I'll try not to let people see go invisible" I Said with a giggle. We finally go to school, I Felt so nervous I Had butterflies. We got out of the jeep, Kitty, Kurt and Jean were walking in front of me and I was walking slowly, "Kay! Are you like alright?" asked Kitty in a worried voice. "yeah, I'm just nervous that's all" I Replied. Jean walked over to me "it's alright, just take deep breaths" I Did she said hoping it will work, I Walked up the stairs slowly while taking deep breaths until I finally got inside of the school. "Wow! This place is big" I Said looking around the hallways, "I Wonder where the main office is, so i can get my schedule" I Said. "You go straight down the halls and take a left" Kitty told me. "Alright thanks, I'll see you guys later" We said bye to each other as we went separate to go to our destinations.


	7. Kayleigh Meets School Playboy Jerk

I Just finished this today! Enjoy! :)

I Got my schedule and I Wasn't sure I Was going to like these classes but I Might give them a chance, after all, this was my first day at Bayville High, what could happen ?. My first period was Algebra, Yuck! Which was room 107, I Kind of got lost but I Finally found the right room. I Opened the and the first reaction I Got from the class was stares and whispers, A Tall but handsome Teacher walked up to me, "Hi, you must be the new girl, I'm Mr. Mile " He said in a charming voice. I walked to the front of the class; there were lots of people but not people I knew at Professor Xavier's School. "Please tell the class about yourself" Mr. Mile said with a warm smile. "My name is Kayleigh Ray, I'm from Philadelphia, My hobbies are Drawing, Reading books that so interesting, I Like to explore new places and I like Video Games" "Interesting, does anyone in here have any questions?" One girl raised her hand, "Yeah, I have a question, What's it like there in Philly?" "Oh, it's great there, great cheesesteaks, Great places. It's not perfect but for me, it's alright" I Replied. "Alright, Any more questions?" Mr. Mile asked the class, The class just sat there quietly. "Ok, Kayleigh you may sit in that empty seat behind Mr. Maximoff there" I Walked over to the seat and I sat behind a cute boy with white hair. "Alright class yesterday in chapter 7, we talked about how coordinate axes can be used to graph the locations of ordered pairs" The class including me just sat there quietly, leaning on the desk with blank yet annoyed looks on our faces, Some kids were paying attention, some weren't, some were texting, some were writing and passing notes when the teacher wasn't looking, Me on the other hand was just sitting there bored out of my mind. I Hated Algebra with a passion, so many numbers, letters and symbols! They were giving me a headache! Sometimes I Just think that Elementary school was a piece of cake compared to this and i'm sure the students in here are probably thinking the same thing. The White Haired boy turned around towards me with a flirty look on his face, I Looked at him as he looked at me, "What?" I said in an irritated voice. "Hey! I'm Pietro, can i get those digits" I blushed and raised an eyebrow. "umm excuse me but i don't even know you" "but i wanna know you" "Sorry but i'm not interested" I Said. His eyes widened, "WHAT?! NOBODY AND I MEAN NOBODY TURNS DOWN PIETRO MAXIMOFF!" He yelled loudly as he got up out of his seat. The class and Mr. Mile turned around quickly and looked at us, Pietro Mostly. "WELL! I JUST DID!" I Yelled back. "Excuse Me! but why are you two yelling?!" Mr. Mile asked. "She started it!" "I Did not! you should of never said anything to me!" We yelled at each other back and forth. "THAT'S ENOUGH! I'VE HEARD ENOUGH OUT OF YOU TWO!" Mr. Mile yelled very loudly, which scared the crap out of me and the class, Pietro just acted like it never scared him but i bet it did, he just probably never showed it. "Mr. Maximoff! Switch seats with Ms. Sefton!" Mr. Mile Demanded. "But?!" "NOW!" Wow! Mr. Mile sure has some big lungs, he probably can destroy the whole grand canyon with that loud voice. Pietro walked over furiously to his new assigned seat, It actually was kind of funny of how immature he made himself look. I Giggled to myself quietly as he sat there with his arms crossed and his face almost as red as Tomato. He gave me a dirty look then rolled his eyes at me, which made me giggle even more. "Alright! Show's over, now let's get back to where we left off" Said Mr. Mile. A Girl with dark olive brown skin and long brown hair sat in front of me where Pietro used to sit, "Hi, i'm Amanda" "Hi" We shoke hands. "Don't mind Pietro, he's just the school playboy who just tries to get any girl he come acrosses" She said. "It's okay, I Handled it well" "You sure showed him, It's about time someone turned down that Jerk, I would have done the same thing" I Smiled, "Thanks" I Said. Amanda seemed really cool and she seemed like the type of person that will definitly not go for the bad boys. We stopped talking and turned towards the front of the class because i didn't want Mr. Mile to yell with his loud lion voice at me again this time for not disrupting his class.

Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was fun writing Pietro more Douchier than he is in the show lol Anyways, Pietro is gonna get even with Kayleigh. The whole Brotherhood gang will be in the next chapter. See you guys at the next chapter! ^_^


	8. Getting Even

Few Hours Later, Lunch Time:

After algebra, my next class was English. I Saw Rogue who was sitting next to me. She didn't seem she wanted to talk to anyone, so I left her alone. My next class after English was World History I Know Some people aren't a big fan of World History but to me it was interesting, I Love to learn about different places whether it was Japan, Spain, Africa and many others. There was nobody in that class that I Knew but it was all good.

Anyways it was lunch time and I Was hungry. I Went into the lunchroom and got my lunch. They had served Pepperoni Pizza, Strawberry Milk and Fruit cup. I Looked around around to see a good table I Can sit and to my surprise, Scott, Jean, Kitty and Kurt. I didn't see Rogue or Evan anywhere.

"Hey guys!" "Hey Kayleigh!" We greeted.

"Hey! I missed you guys today" I sat down with them.

"Where are Rogue and Evan?" "They're outside, why?" Said Scott.

"Just wondering" "So how are your classes so far?" Jean Asked.

"Eh they're okay, I Got into a tiff with someone in first period" "With whom?" Kurt Asked.

"This guy named Pietro" "PIETRO?!" They all yelled together. I looked at them with one eyebrow raised.

"Pietro? Pietro Maximoff?" asked Kitty.

"Umm Yeah, Why? You guys know him or something"

"Umm like Yeah! What were you doing arguing with that jerk?"

"He tried to hook up with me, then he got mad because I Turned him down, then Mr. Mile Separated us" Kitty looked at me shocked.

"Like No way! You turned down Pietro?! I've never seen any girl do that before!"

"Gee thanks" I said in a sarcastic voice.

"THERE SHE IS!" A Familiar voice yelled.

I turned around and so did everyone in the Cafeteria. It was Pietro and Other 3 guys and they didn't look too happy. One guy was tall, overweight and had a blonde Mohawk. The second guy had shaggy brown hair with a mullet and had a brown vest. The last guy was kind of short and scrawny looking and had short dirty blonde hair.

"Oh great, here comes the brotherhood " Said Kurt. I Looked at Kurt confused.

"What? The Brotherhood?" I said in a puzzled voice. They walked up to our table.

"Yo, this the new girl that was gettin' smart with you Pietro ? She don't look so tough"

"Duh, Toad! Who else in this school is new ?" said Pietro.

"_Toad? What kind of stupid name is that ?_" I Thought. Pietro looked at me with disgust.

"UGH! GROSS! Why are you sitting with the X-Geeks?!"

"Gee Let me think, BECAUSE I CAN AND THEY'RE MY FRIENDS!" I Yelled. Pietro chuckled with a smirk.

"Well this really doesn't surprise me, You sitting with the X-Geeks, considering the fact that YOU ARE ONE! It's a good thing I Hate you now, I Can't really picture hot guy like me dating an Plain Jane X-Geek"

Me and my friends gave him a death glare.

"LOOK STOP INSULTING ME AND MY FRIENDS ALRIGHT?! OR-"

"OR WHAT? Oh was that a threat? I'm sooo scared" He mocked.

"YOU KNOW WHAT MAXIMOFF-" Scott got up and held me back.

"Hey Back off Maximoff or-"

"Or what Summer?! You're gonna blast us into the next state ? Come on give me your best shot !"

The shaggy browned hair guy said cutting in. They gave either complete death stares. Kitty got up quickly.

"LANCE! LIKE STOP IT!" she yelled. I looked at her confused.

"Stay out of this Kitty, this doesn't concern you!" he yelled back.

Just then, Principle Kelly barged in.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" He yelled.

Everyone stopped to look in the direction where he was standing. He walked up to us with an angry look on his face.

"What is the meaning of this!"

Pietro was the first one to speak up.

"The new girl is starting fights with me and my friends Principle Kelly" He lied.

Everyone including my friends and the principle all gasped in shock.

"Ms. Ray! I'm surprised at you! Trying to staring Tiffs with Mr. Maximoff like that!"

"But I Didn't-"

"I Know this is your first day but this is your first strike but two more incidents like this again and I'm afraid I'm going to have to expel you, have a good day students"

he walked out of the lunchroom with an emotionless look on his face.

Pietro smirked at me evilly. "Well, Well, Well. Looks like the new X-geek got wittle warnings" he said mockingly in a baby voice.

I Seriously wanted to punch this guy in the face because I Was so sick of his crap, I Gave him a death glare and Balled my fists up getting ready to sock him.

"Look out guys, Someone's getting mad" Teased the overweight guy.

"Oh you haven't seen mad" I Threatened.

"Kayleigh no he's not worth it" Said Scott holding me back.

They all laughed as Scott held me back and the fact that the look on my face was vicious.

Toad yawned.

"This is getting boring, hey guys can we leave these losers now"

"Yeah, Let's leave these freaks" The overweight guy said Agreeing.

"See ya losers, especially you new girl" said Pietro. They all left. I Sat back down still mad.

"Man what is with those guys! Are they always this confrontational? and who are they calling freaks?! We may be different but we are NOT FREAKS!"

"calm down Kayleigh, They're freaks too, they have powers just like we do" Said Scott.

"Oh" I Said.

It was my first day and I Already made some new enemies, but oh well, Not everyone is going to like us and we didn't really care.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: I'm sorry it took so long to put up this chapter. I Was really busy with school.

End of the school day

After that little beef in the lunchroom, I Went to music class. I Liked music but there was only one problem, I Couldn't sing. Like seriously! I Sound like a dying cat getting run over by a truck but that's fine with me. Finally, my last two classes were gym and chemistry. school was over and I Was happy as much as the other kids at my school but I was upset that I got lied on by that White-haired a-hole Pietro. I Got into the car with Jean, Kitty and Kurt.

"Aww man! I Know I failed that math test, I Just know it!" Kurt said exaggerating.

"aw come on Kurt, I'm like sure you did great on it" Kitty said in a positive voice.

Yeah well , I Don't think so, I might of gotten a D or worse, AN F!"

"Aww a D isn't as bad as an F"

"Are you kidding me Kitty! I rather get a C and that's not even a bad of a grade!"

"Like Whatever you say Fuzzball"

I Giggled when Kitty called Kurt a fuzzball which was cute.

They remind me of one of my friends and her younger brother who acts just like Kitty and Kurt.

"Come on Kurt, maybe Kitty's right. maybe your grade isn't as you think" said Jean.

"yeah Kurt, like quit your worrying. who knows, you could have got a B" Kitty said.

"Yeah, you guys are probably right. I don't know what I Was exaggerating about. I Mean it's just one test. How bad could it-"

Kitty cut off Kurt.

"I don't think you want to say that, because like every time someone asks how bad could something be, something bad happens anyway."

Kurt raised one eyebrow and smirked.

"Really Kitty ? Really ? You're not superstitious are you ?"

Kitty giggled and crossed her arms.

"no Kurt, I'm just saying"

"Whatever Kitty" said Kurt.

We finally drove up to the Xavier school.

We got out of the car ad went inside.

I Almost forgot that we had training, so I Ran into my room and changed into my outfit as fast as I could.

I Ran to the danger room and all the other students were there already. I Was the last one to come.

Logan glared at me.

"Sorry I Was late" I apologized.

"Yeah well Next time, don't be!" Logan said in a gruff voice.

I Went inside the danger room with the others. The whole scene changed into a Grand Canyon type place.

It was quiet, too quiet.

Suddenly, A Blast came behind us but it missed.

Evan jumped in and destroyed the device with his spikes.

All of a sudden, three robots rolled up.

one was on top of the cliff, one was behind us, and one was in front of us.

We split up and attacked the robots.

Bobby was freezing the robot's head, then Amara burned the robot's circuits causing the robot to dysfunction.

Rahne transformed into a wolf and started to bite down on the robot's arm and swung it agianst the canyon walls causing the rocks to fall and destroy the robot.

The robot targeted at me, Kitty and Kurt. but I Turned invisible, confusing the robot.

Kurt teleported from one spot to another, confusing the robot even more.

Kitty climbed on the back of the robot, phased her hand through the robot and took out it's insides, causing it to stop attacking.

All the robots we're destroyed and we all gave each other high fives.

"Good work students" said professor Xavier through the loud-speaker.

We walked out the room exhausted.

"We really whipped robo-butt" I Said while catching breaths.

"Like Yeah, I Know right ?" said Kitty while also trying to catch her breath.

"You know what Kitty ? I Think i'm starting to learn to cooperate with these powers"

"That's like great!"

"Yeah, I'm a mutant and I accept it" I Said smiling.

We got upstairs and I Went into my room to do homework, Yuck!


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: This is the last chapter of this fan fiction. I Decided to end it because I Want to work on other fan fiction. I might even think about making a sequel ;) anyways, enjoy! :) **

After I Did all my homework, I Took a nap because I Was exhausted. I Woke up from a knock on my door. I Got out of my bed to see who it was. I Opened the door and it was Kurt.

"Yeah, what it is Kurt ?" I Asked.

"What do you say we get back at the brotherhood ?" he asked.

I Looked at him confused.

"Um?"

"We can play a prank on them"

"By doing what?"

"by going into their house and give them a scare or something"

I Looked Kurt confused, Was he crazy ? It was 10:44 PM. It was way too late to play a prank especially this time of evening.

"Oh no Kurt! Nope! No way am I Going into someone's house and -"

"What's wrong scared ?" He teased.

"N-no! I Just think- HEY!" Just when I was about to finish what i was going to say, Kurt grabbed me around my waist and weteleported.

We appeared in front of a crappy looking run down house, then we ran and hid behind the bushes.

I Turned to Kurt getting ready to yell at him.

"Kurt! For one! Don't ever-" he covered my mouth.

"SHH! Not so loud, they'll hear us!" He whispered.

He removed his hand from my mouth.

"This... Is their house?! You're kidding right?" I Said while giggling a little.

"No! I'm not! They actually live there!"

I Shook my head while smirking.

"Seriously Kurt? Wow I almost feel sorry for them"

"Yeah. Okay so here is what were gonna do, we're going to teleport in the house, then-"

"Wait! Wait! Won't they catch us ?"

"They won't. You're going to turn both of us invisible." he said with a mischievous look on his face.

"I've never tried it that way before but I Guess I Might i'll give it a shot"

"That's the spirit!" Kurt said while smiling.

I Took deep breaths, held Kurt's hands and closed my eyes and concentrated for 30 seconds. I opened my eyes and saw that we're still visible.

"Hey! We can still see each other!" I Said angrily.

"You see Kurt! I'm not ready for this kind of power. Can we just please go home ?"

He looked at me with a sad look in his eyes.

"Are you sure you don't want to try it again ?" He asked.

"Yes i'm sure. now can we please go home?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed, He held me close to him and we teleported back to the mansion.

We poofed back to my room, Kurt let go of me. I Turned around towards him.

"I'm sorry Kurt for overreacting like that" I Apologized.

"It's alright Kay, I Understand." We smiled at each other.

"I Might practice on turning other people invisible if I Can do it."

"Alright, Cool!"

"Well, Goodnight Kurt"

"Goodnight Kayleigh"

He poofed away from my door and I Closed the door.

I Got undressed and put my night clothes on. I Went to bed and started to think about spending the rest of my life here.

"_What a day. My first day of school was kinda good even though I Already made some new enemies, I've made great friends here and the training is kinda tough but I've made up my mind, I'm gonna stay_" I Stopped thinking and went to sleep, waiting for another new day to start when I Wake up.

**The End.**

**Me: Well, I Hope you like the ending to the-**

***Kayleigh appears out of nowhere* **

**Kayleigh: Ending? It's ending? No! It has to continue!**

**Me: Dang Kay you scared the crap out of me! **

**Kayleigh: Oh Sorry. **

**Me: It's alright and yes it's ending! I wanna work with other fanfiction.**

**Kayleigh: Oh, well. you can at least write a sequel**

**Me: I Just said that earlier! **

**Kayleigh: Oh **

**Me: Well anyways I Hope you guys enjoyed the ending.**

**Kayleigh: And stay tuned for the sequel of Can you see me now? Coming Soon! **

**Me and Kayleigh: Bye Bye For now! *waving to the readers* **


End file.
